


Futon

by almostglitterycoffee



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Smut, ayahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostglitterycoffee/pseuds/almostglitterycoffee
Summary: Ayato and Hinami finally break barriers...on a futon, under the moonlight.





	Futon

an ayahina oneshot  
||:re timeline  
genres: angst, fluff, nsfw wordcount: 1500+

—————————————————  
futon; NOUN  
a Japanese quilted mattress rolled out on the floor for use as a bed.

 

“I wanna do what they’re doing.”

Hinami whispered out of the blue, slowly looking across to the boy she’d known for five years, catching a glimpse of his delightful features, and that one pierced ear of his. A long time ago, Aogiri and the Underground happened, and they’ve been together since then. Yotsume and The Black Rabbit; too inseparable - one being unable to imagine them self without the other half - refusing to give up on each other…choosing to stay. 

She knew how much he loved rooftops, and lately she joined him on a futon in the attic. He couldn’t sleep too far away from her anyways. He needed each piece of her and everything that came along with it.

They would look at the stars, and he’d tell her just how beautiful she was and always will be…how much he loved her, or wanted to love her. She always liked to hear him whisper in her ear…against her neck. It made her feel all the wonderful emotions; gave her cold shivers.

Her head planted in his warm chest - where he soon came to realize that she had stopped wearing those flower clips in her hair. His arm wrapped around her shoulder - and they’d gaze…dream together in a comfortable silence. Nothing but the sounds of a chilly night air seeping through the ply in the ceiling and sirens in the distance.

Tonight that silence was disturbed by Touka’s moans, all by her husband, from their room on the second floor - for about the eighth time to date. 

He raised a brow, watching the ceiling, then turned his blank gaze to her. She could tell he was somewhat pissed. Why did they have to be so loud and obnoxious? Did sex really feel that good? 

To admit, Hinami reveled in those beautiful sounds of pleasure. 

She loved how it brought them closer together and made their relationship special. She wanted the same for her.

“Honey…” She rolled not too far over the mattress closer to him, placing her polished fingers over his bare back. 

“You wanna have a baby?!” He nearly scowled, as though she sounded crazy. Although happy for Kaneki and Touka, Hinami wouldn’t want a baby. She couldn’t imagine Ayato as a father, nor herself as a mother. They were just young adults. They had each other and that’s all that really mattered.

His musk was like noise to her nostrils; so much more than Touka’s smell - his jackets, his room and now this futon, everything he touched. And his body…It made her sick for him. She was ready to start breaking barriers.

She wanted to say it so badly, but felt a mixture of guilt and plea wash over her at his incoming reaction. “No…I meant the sex part.”

Ayato groaned wearily, twisting his head away from her in a not-this-conversation-again kind of way. This wasn’t the first time she asked him about it, and the way he quickly dismissed the topic without an answer made her want to cry. “You…you don’t love me that way! I knew it!“ 

“Is that what this is about? You think I don’t care about you?” He cared for her; he cared since Aogiri. The Kirishima suddenly pinned her to the mattress, to make his statement clear, preparing to catch the tears that were about to fall.

And to be honest, he thought about her a lot more than she thought about him. Like when she was trapped in Cochlea, all Hinami could think about was her beloved onii-chan…and all Ayato could think about was her. He felt like he was going insane. So much that it drove him away from Aogiri; a huge step that he made in his life knowing that he could never turn back. 

Yeah, he liked her that much.

He felt a lot more for her than they both could imagine, but pouring all of it onto her at once, was very hard for him. Ayato didn’t know how to give her what she deserved, and how she deserved it. He hated that there was only one thing in the world holding him back…

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He sighed, placing a hand on her cheek. His mind reeled with negative thoughts, he’s always been afraid of hurting a single muscle in her body. What if they were in the middle of it and she changed her mind? What if he made her uncomfortable or was too rough with her? Ayato was never thought how to be the least gentle until she came along, and he was clearly still battling his past self. No matter what he did, it would always be inside of him.

“Well you’re hurting me now…”

He shut his eyes.

“I won’t be hurt. I promise you.” After all, it’s not like he’d never touched her before. But this was serious, he didn’t trust himself with her. Not in this way. “How do you even know that?“ 

“Because you’d never let yourself or anyone else hurt me like that. I trust you.” The brunette smiled.

And those three words were never spoken to Ayato by anyone. Not even his own sister, not after what he did to Touka. But Hinami always gave him second chances to redeem himself for all the wrong that he did. She was there with him since the beginning when not a soul wanted to come near him. So he swore on his life that nothing bad would happen to her. If these little things made her happy, he would do everything in his power to let it happen.

He instantly took her word for it, as she leaned in for a brief steal of his lips. Ayato gave back, this time greedily like she was his only - all his feelings channeled in their lip lock.

Pleading eyes glued to his, she quickly removed a strap from her satin night dress to reveal an erect nipple. He took her into his mouth, all teeth and tongue and cold wetness, to which she let out a supple ‘ahhh’, groping silky blue hair into her small fist. They soon pant heavily for breath as the moment electrifies - he flipped her over to cover her body with his - taking off the other strap as he sucked on her bottom lip. She lifted the hem of the gown to bunch it around her waist, subsequently getting rid of her undergarments.

He pulled away from her, “Tell me when you want me to stop.” Ayato looked all cautious, and Hinami couldn’t be more relaxed. She cherished how thoughtful he could be sometimes. “Don’t stop…” She wouldn’t want to give herself to anyone else.

She didn’t realize when he undid his pants; the tip of his cock nudging against her taut, wet entrance. It made her shudder. Her face boiled a bright red as her limbs went numb.

They were really doing this. No turning back. No regrets.

He barely entered her halfway and she lets out a squeal. He was right, it did hurt, as her insides savored his every inch. Hinami took seconds to adjust to him, then raised her hips to signal that she wanted more of him.

A full moon oversaw two feral creatures wrestling and romping around vigorously on the small futon; bodies working up a sweat as they tossed each other over and over - nothing but loud pants and sweet moans, quick thrusts and coiled limbs. 

Hina was all arms, holding onto him as tightly as possible to keep herself from jolting like crazy. She felt a huge orgasm approaching from the depths of her gut. “Oh baby…” she cried softly, overwhelmed by the immense tingles between her thighs. Tears stung her eyelids.

His biceps contracted and his torso tied in the tightest of knots when her walls seized him. Brown eyes met blue ones, her brows furrowed and perfect mouth forming an ‘O’.

She was near her high.

“Fuck…” His voice died with the agonizing pleasure smothering him, followed by a sharp explosion of somersaults in his stomach. He quickly snatched her up for leverage; wailing into her hair, entire body rigid as he came inside her - searching for each other’s lips - her fingers trailing all the veins wired on his hands. 

Their movements uneven as can be. Then he went feeble, weak…dead flesh and bone piling onto Hinami’s now feverish nakedness. 

They gaped at each other in peaceful euphoria, neither saying a word as their breaths evened out in sync. Looking into his ocean eyes, she could tell that what the two of them had was way better than what she thought.

Eyes heavy, she let out a feather-light laughter, to which he affectionately pecked her forehead. Hina allowed herself to be pulled into a solid embrace for the rest of the night.

They would sneak a more passionate round tomorrow at noon, of course not to the awareness of Touka and the King.


End file.
